Kiss, Kisses and Kissing
by jadewests
Summary: Cody has finally realised his feelings for Bailey. What will he do? Will his actions change Bailey's ways? CAILEY 4-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiii :D**

**So I have a four-shot here for you guys. But it isn't a Channy one xD**

**So yeah.. ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own The Suite Life on Deck.. sadly :(  
**

_Kiss, Kisses, Kissing._

It was one o'clock on a Saturday afternoon and Bailey was in her cabin alone sorting through her closet, throwing out the clothes which she didn't like or were too small for her now. London had just left their cabin 20 an hour ago to go and explore there latest country. Basically to do some shopping as she usually did when the ship docked. It was like a tradition for her. New country equals shopping. It was now August and they had stopped in Italy for 3 days before heading off to Spain. Bailey picked up a dress from her closet and placed in front of her whilst looking in the mirror. She then put it on to check the fitting of it. It was a summery dress which she bought from England when they docked there in January. She was currently deciding whether to keep it or get rid of it. It was white ASOS sundress which is a white drop waist sundress with a scoop neck to front and reverse, button down to waist with frill at dropped waist and pleats in skirt. It was the only 'expensive' and 'decent' clothing she owned in London's view. She was looking in the floor-length mirror whilst twirling and admiring her self. She was lost in her thoughts, daydreaming about a certain blonde whom she had a crush on.

Suddenly the door burst open as someone marched in. Bailey saw them in the mirror approaching her, so she greeted them. "Hey Cody. What's up?" Cody didn't reply he just marched up to her and grabbed her wrist, not too rough but firm enough, and spun her round to face him before swooping down to catch her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Bailey stood there in shock no knowing what to do. When Cody realised she wasn't responding he pulled away and turned to leave. Bailey woke up from her daydream and grabbed Cody's wrist to stop him from leaving. She could see that he was confused from his eyebrows scrunching up. When Cody was finally facing her, she placed her hand on his neck with the other around his waist and gently pulled him towards her to capture his lips in another kiss. This one was a lot rougher than the last but full of lust. The lust they had hidden since they met, 11 months ago. Their lips both moved together in sync before Cody opened his mouth slightly to scrape his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. Realising this was only their second proper kiss; Bailey pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

There were a few moments of comfortable silence as they regained their breath. They then lifted their foreheads off each other but stayed in the embrace. Cody's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion once again. He opened his mouth to respond but Bailey beat him to it. "What was that for?" Sighing, Cody responded "Don't you get it? I have liked no scrap that, loved you since the moment I knew you were actually a girl rather than a boy in the hot tub. When your hat fell off and you long brown hair was revealed, I knew I'd like you as a friend, maybe more. Every time you wear a dress I feel like you are trying and succession at teasing me with your beautifully shaped legs. I know I sound perverted but anyhoo…" Cody was interrupted by a small giggle escaping from her pink lips. "Don't worry about being perverted. I'll admit it; I did have a tiny crush on you." She said, stretching out the 'i' in tiny. "But don't worry its gone now." Cody's face dropped. She doesn't like me, he thought. Bailey looked at Cody's facial expression and saw his face drop in disappointment. She quickly responded, "No! I don't mean I don't like you its just I don't have that crush on you anymore." Bailey mentally slapped her forehead. That didn't make the situation better, she thought. Cody removed his arms from around her waist and slowly walked out of her cabin dejectedly.

Bailey watched Cody leave and sighed sadly. She knew she'd made a mess of the situation. She had to get him back. But how? There was a loud knock which echoed in the cabin. She pulled her self together and grasped the door handle, swinging it open. She saw London outside the cabin. "Why did you knock? You have a room key?" Bailey asked London. "Oh yeah. I lost it." London told Bailey stupidly. Rolling her eyes, Bailey shut the cabin door and laid back down on her bed. London instantly knew something was up. "What's happened to you?" She questioned the sad girl. An imaginary light bulb lit up in Bailey's head. She knew how to fix the whole situation. Ignoring London's last question she said, "How would you get the guy you like back?" Squealing, London said, "Its Cody isn't it!" Bailey nodded her head in response. "Yay! So what exactly did you do?" "Well…" Bailey started.

After explaining the whole situation to London, whom constantly interrupted, they had worked out how Bailey could get Cody back without upsetting him again. London lent Bailey one of her used summer dresses. It was an aqua colour; it went down to her knees and showed enough cleavage to get Cody drooling. It was a soft satin material which flowed quite well down her figure. This surely had to get Cody talking to her. After hearing London complain about how 'ugly' her hair and make-up was; she finally agreed to let London doll her up.

It was now 3:33pm and London had –finally- finished with Bailey. Bailey stood up and walked to the floor length mirror to see herself. "I look, wow. Thank you London!" She said, surprised with how good she looked. London had applied a light blush to her cheeks, some black mascara to thicken her eyelashes. There was also a light blue eye shadow applied to her eyelids and light pink lip-gloss spread on her lips to make them look more fuller than usual. Her hair had soft brown and blonde highlights inserted. It was also softly curled and rested on her broad shoulders. London had inserted a large, elastic flower headband in to her hair so the fringe was pushed backwards rather than flopped on her forehead as it usually was. London wiped her hands together as if to say 'job well done'. Bailey's eyes were wide in excitement. She couldn't wait to flounce this in front of Cody. "Thank you London!" She said, turning round to hug her. London held up a hand. "No hugging. It'll ruin your outfit." Bailey giggled. This was so typical of London.

**Chocolate – Love, Love, Loved it. Update soon :D**

**Sweets – It a'ight :)**

**Crisps – Hated it! –Please tell me why-**

**&please leave comments so I know what ya'll are liking about this story &if you want me to update soon :)**

**-Georgia:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :D****  
****2****nd**** part of my 4****-shot :) Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own The Suite Life on Deck.. sadly :(****  
**  
Bailey walked out of their cabin to come face to face with Zack. "'Sup Bailey." "Hey Zack, have you seen Cody anywhere?" She quickly asked him. "Yeah, juice bar." "Thanks." She replied whilst rushing off to the Sky Deck. But before she could get out the door, she heard someone shout her. "Bailey!" She turned around to see it was Zack shouting her. "Yeah?" Bailey replied, tipping her head to the side slightly. Zack looked her up and down before responding. "Nice outfit, Cody's totally going to drool on you." He said laughing slightly. Bailey looked at him, rolled her eyes and walked away. Zack winked at her before she left. Seeing the wink, she shook her head.

Bailey power walked to the Sky Deck and saw Cody taking a break from his job. His back was currently leaning against the bar. He also had a fruit smoothie in his hand, taking small sips from the straw. Bailey walked to the inside of the bar and lent over the part of the bar behind Cody. She then tapped him on the back causing him to turn around. Once he saw it was Bailey his jaw dropped, literally. His eyes ran all over her body, well what he could see anyway which is now mostly revealing cleavage. "See something you like." Bailey said sexily, well at least she attempted to. Gob smacked, Cody just nodded his head slightly. Cody shook his head slightly, still not believing that Bailey was standing in front of him dressed so sexy. She walked from behind the bar to in front of Cody so he could see her full length. She then grabbed his hand, tugging him slightly. Mesmerized, Cody simply followed Bailey to the lounge chairs and sat down. Bailey placed her legs either end of Cody's body and sat down on his lap. She than wrapped her arms around his neck, lent towards his ear and whispered, "Sooo…" Cody placed his hands on her waist and started to run his hands up and down the sides of her upper body. She pushed a hand into his hair and softly massaged his head before pressing her lips on his.

They both closed their eyes as the kiss got more heated. Cody slipped his tongue into Bailey's mouth causing a quiet moan to be heard. Their tongues began to start battling fiercely. After a few minutes, their jaws began to ache. They pulled back and place their foreheads together. Cody moved his head slowly towards her neck and began sucking on her, trying to find her sweet spot. When he found her soft spot, he sucked harder on it trying to leave his mark. Bailey tipped her head slightly to the side to give him better access. Her fingers continued to run through his hair when she realized the time. Though she didn't want to, she pulled herself from Cody. But he kept himself glued to her. She had to do something. "Cody.." she said, well moaned more like. "C'mon babe, class starts in a few minutes." He still never attempted to pull away from her. "Well, I guess I'll go to the pool after class.. without you." Nothing. "Wearing a pink, blue and purple polka-dot string bikini in front of the male population." That worked. Cody's head shot up with wide eyes. "No. No. No. No way!" He began. "No. You're not doing that." "And why not? It's not like I'm taken" She said, smirking. He sighed defeated. "Fine. I'm sorry." Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. That wasn't supposed to happen. "Hmm. Wow." She stated, confused. "I better go to my cabin and get my stuff. Bye Cody." And she scampered away leaving a sad Cody.

It's been 3 days since Cody and Bailey last talked. Whenever he saw Bailey, she would be surrounded by horny, perverted guys whom he knew wanted to get into her pants. Course she was smart enough to not let that happen. He had to do something. He couldn't just stand there and let them take his girl. Who was he kidding, he's a weedy guy. He couldn't get Bailey no matter how much he tried. He shook his head from his thoughts to see Bailey walking in his direction. Cody looked behind him to see no-one there. Was she really coming over to see him? "Hey." She greeted him, slightly shy like she used to be. She placed herself on the chair next to Cody. He nodded his head at her and said, "Hey." "Are you okay?" She asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nearly fainted. She cared about him. But why? She had obviously ignored him for the past few days, why would she suddenly speak to him again. "Why are you here?" He asked bluntly. She raised her hands up as if to say she surrendered. "Hey, I just want to make sure you're okay. That's not a crime, right?" She giggled. He loved that giggle. "No. But you've ignored me for the past 3 days. I thought you hated me." He replied, sighing. Bailey shook her head. "No I could never hate you. Those guys just wouldn't leave me and I couldn't leave them. They'd stop me if I did." She sadly said. She heard someone shout her name. She turned her head around to see it was Brian, one of the stalker pervs. "Oh no." She groaned. "What?" Cody asked, placing an hand on her arm. "Here comes a prev." She sighed. "Need help?" He chuckled. Bailey nodded. Cody looked in Brian's direction to see him looking Bailey up and down but then getting stopped by a guy, one of his friend's Cody guessed. He whispered to Bailey, "Okay, sit on my lap and talk for a bit. Maybe a kiss and he should go away." Sighing in relief, Bailey nodded in response and sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. "Thank you." Bailey whispered. "No problem. I should warn you, he's approaching us. And he looks angry." Cody urgently whispered. Bailey removed her head from his chest and began a 'conversation' with Cody.

As Brian approached the chair where Cody and Bailey were currently sitting, he said, "Hey sexy thang. What are you doing with this nerd when you can be having fun with me?" He was jealous, they could both sense it. Turning around, Bailey retorted, "Excuse me but this 'nerd' is my boyfriend, kay?" She made imaginary speech marks when she said nerd. "What! There's no way he is you boyfriend. He's way out of your league." Said a furious Brian. Cody's jaw dropped. Oh no he didn't. _Oh yes he did_. Shut up brain. He glanced over at Bailey who was now up in Brian's face. "Fuck off asshole!" She shouted. Bailey turned around, grabbed Cody's hand and stormed off to her cabin. She wasn't happy. Cody glanced back at Brian to see him still standing there with a shocked expression on his face before walking off to find another girl to flirt with and hopefully get into bed.

**Joe Jonas – Love, Love, Loved it. Update soon :D  
Sterling Knight – It a'ight :)  
Justin Bieber – Hated it! –Please tell me why-**

**&please leave comments so I know what ya'll are liking about this story &if you want me to update soon :)**

**-Georgia:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :D****  
3****rd**** part of my 4-shot :) Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own The Suite Life on Deck.. sadly :(**

Bailey dragged Cody from the Sky Deck to her cabin. She unlocked the door and peeked in, making sure London wasn't there. But then she remembered that London said earlier that she would be out shopping, again. At that, Bailey rolled her eyes. They walked into her cabin and Cody walked to the chair sticking out of Bailey's desk and plopped on it. He swiveled it round to face Bailey who was currently rooting in her wardrobe. "What are you looking for, Bails?" "Something to wear." She said, stopping to look at Cody then going back to her wardrobe. "Why?" Cody asked, confused. "I feel so dirty in this since all those guys touched me." She said before pretending to be sick. Cody shook his head and chuckled at Bailey's action. Bailey pulled out a pair of short denim shorts and a thin strapped white top which was fitted over her breasts then looser at the belly. She bent down to the bottom of her wardrobe to get out her silver studded Jimmy Choo sandals which London gave her as a birthday gift last year. She ran to the small bathroom on London's side of the cabin and got changed.

Meanwhile with Cody, he now moved from the chair to her wardrobe. Quietly he slid the door open after checking the time on his watch. He had plenty of time. He rooted through her clothes and stopped when he saw a short gold dress which instead of straps it shapes your breasts. The Pixie Lott for Lipsy dress has a sweetheart neckline with pleat detail to the bodice for added texture. It has an exposed zip to the front, and the high waist flows out into a dramatic puffed skirt with fabric layers. The mesh netting is punctuated with satin fabric panels, for a unique fabric contrast. Cody's eyes widened as he pulled it out of the wardrobe. He never thought that an innocent girl would wear such a sexy dress. He checked his watch for the time to see that Bailey had been in the bathroom for 10 minutes now, that meant he had 15 more minutes left before she'd be finished. Flinging the dress on the bed, he continued looking in the wardrobe. A few minutes later, he came across another dress. It wasn't as sexy as the other one but she'd look as stunning as hell in it. It was another Pixie Lott for Lipsy dress. It has a gorgeous stunning pleat front that flows out into a high banded waist. Luxurious fabric tiers fall to the skirt, where feather detail softens this striking evening look. The dress smolders with a deep v-neck design to the front, while a side zip discreetly secures the fit. Cody licked his lips as he imagined Bailey wearing it. He through it on the bed with the other dress and rummaged through the rest of her wardrobe when he heard a click. He spun himself round to see Bailey leaving the bathroom dressed again.

Bailey placed her make-up back on her desk but not before noticing two of her dresses on her bed. After placing her make-up bag down, she turned around and looked at Cody in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow up. "Well… erm… I was just looking at erm… your dresses?" He said, stuttering. "And why would that be?" She said, her face now scrunched up in fury. "Well… erm…" Cody started, scratching his neck. "I dunno." He quickly finished, mumbling. He dropped his head down and looked at the floor as if it was more interesting. Bailey's face relaxed and a soft giggle was heard. "I'm kidding Cody, I'm not mad." As Cody looked up at Bailey, he saw a cheeky smile on her face. "What." He whispered, confused. "I don't mind you looking in my closet, I know you're not a pervert." She said, winking at him. Cody relaxed and sighed in relief. He walked over to Bailey and tugged her hand. He pulled her to by her wardrobe. "So Bailey." He started, "When do you plan on wearing these?" Cody finished, point at the dresses which were in a bundle on her bed. "Hmm." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Well how about you wear one for tonight." Cody suggested. Bailey nodded, "Why? What's happening tonight?" She raised an eyebrow as she waited for Cody to respond. "I'm taking you out tonight. A date you could say." "So that's your way of asking me out?" Bailey said, giggling. Cody shrugged, nodding. "I guess." "Okay then. Yes I'll go out with you tonight." She smiled at Cody before pushing him out of her shared cabin. "Time for you to go. Wait, what time?" Bailey asked, leaning on the door. "Five. I'll come here." Cody said, winking and clicking his fingers at her. She rolled her eyes before looking at the clock and seeing its 3pm already. "Wow. That time went quick. I better get ready." She picked up the dresses Cody put on her bed, looked at them smirking and shoving them back in her wardrobe. She pushed all her clothes to the left and pulled out a dress which she knew Cody didn't see.

It was now quarter to 5 and Bailey had just finished getting ready. London had come back on hour ago so she did her hair and make-up for her. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. Cody was bound to drool, literally. London looked at the clock before saying, "Bailey, it's nearly five. Shall I leave?" Bailey nodded, "If you don't mind, I'll be gone by ten past." London grabbed her bag and left for the Sky Deck. Bailey checked herself again, fluffed her hair when she heard a gentle knock. She skipped to the door and swung it open. As expected, Cody's jaw dropped as he ran his eyes over her body. "Wow." He mumbled. Bailey glanced at the clock and saw it was just after 5. She grabbed Cody's hand, pulled him into her cabin once again and pushed him up against the door, shutting it in the process. She placed a chaste kiss on his neck, sucking on his pulse. He moved his hand to run it through her hair but she stopped him. "Don't. You'll mess it up." Groaning, Cody placed his hands on her waist and pushed them both from the door. "C'mon babe. I have reservations for half five." She pushed herself on to him more and heard a groan come from his lips. She stopped sucking on his pulse and moved her lips to his ear and nibbled on it. Cody grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his torso. He walked over to her bed and laid down on it, pulled her lips from his ear lobe and smashed his lips to hers. Mid-kiss, Bailey heard a click before a voice said, "Eww." Uh oh, London had been back but that didn't stop Cody from sticking his tongue though her lips, he ran his hands up her legs to under her dress. "You. Are. So. Sexy." Cody murmured into the kiss. He squeezed her bum as he flipped to on top of her. Her breath got heavier as he kiss down the valley between her breasts. Bailey moaned and through her head back. She opened her eyes and flicked them to the clock which now read five twenty-five. "Oh shit. Baby, were going to be late." She said as a moan escaped her mouth. "So now you care." Cody responded, working his lips up to her face. He pressed another kiss to the corner of her lips and climbed off her. Groaning, Bailey sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She walked over to the mirror, fixed her hair and make-up. When she'd finished, she reached down to her dress and tugged it down slightly so it was in the correct position. Bailey turned around and faced Cody. He took this moment to observe her. She was wearing a different dress to what he had seen. It was a white Forever Unique dress which features a strapless design with a contrast trim. To the waist, a wide band is embellished with a pleated diamante and black satin bow. The puffball skirt of this dress features a dramatic gathered effect, and a concealed zip to the back secures the fit. She had teamed it with a pair of tall platform heals which made her taller than him and simple drop earrings to set off the diamante detail. His eyes ran up to her face which had nude make-up and pink lip gloss which made her lips pop. Her hair had been curled and swept back to the side with a plain white bow clip which was trimmed in black. Cody grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You're beautiful." Bailey's smile got bigger as they walked out with their fingers entwined.

**I-Pod – Love, Love, Loved it. Update soon :D  
CD – It a'ight :)  
Tape – Hated it! –Please tell me why-**

**&please leave comments so I know what ya'll are liking about this story &if you want me to update soon :)**

**-Georgia:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys :)  
Here is the last of the 4 chapters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Th****e Suite Life on Deck.. sadly :(**

_**18 Years Later.**_

34 year old Bailey Martin was trying to enjoy a peaceful afternoon but that didn't last long. Voices came through the door disturbing her peace. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt something jumping on her. Her eyes snapped open to see her youngest child bouncing on her lap. Groaning, Bailey said, "Courtney, sweetie. Please get off mommy." Nothing happened. "Courtney." She said again, trying to get the 5 year olds attention. As Courtney saw that her mom was talking to her, she stopped and climbed off her. "Sorry mommy." She said, pouting cheekily. "It's okay sweetie. Shall we go and get some ice-cream." Courtney nodded her head enthusiastically. Bailey took her daughters hand as they walked to the kitchen where the rest of the family where. She ran her fingers through her hair as she saw the mess which her twins had made. "COLE. DYLAN." She yelled. The boys ran into the kitchen to see their angry mom. "Clean up this mess, then go up and get changed. We're going out." "Fine." Dylan groaned. Bailey rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up Courtney. What she didn't know was that her husband was watching her every move from the kitchen door. "So what flavour would you like?" "STRAWBERRY." She squealed. "Calm down sweetie." Bailey said as she walked the fridge and got the box of ice-cream. On her way back to her daughter, she picked up the ice-cream scoop from the hook beside the cooker. She then grabbed Courtney's plastic Toy Story bowl and scooped the ice-cream into it. Courtney grabbed her spoon and ice-cream as her mom carried her to the table and sat her down. Bailey saw that the boys had finished cleaning the floor so they must be upstairs getting ready. A few minutes later, Courtney told her mom that she'd finished. Bailey wiped her mouth and sent her up to get ready. As she cleaned the dishes, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Hey sexy." The voice said into her ear. She turned around in his arms to face Cody. "Hey." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "So what's this I hear about us going out tonight?" Cody asked his wife of 5 years. "Well I thought we needed a night out, beside we can celebrate our news as well." Cody placed a hand on her stomach. "Best new ever. I still can't believe your carrying our 5th child." Bailey giggled as he bent down and kissed her baby bump. Just realizing she hadn't seen her oldest, she asked Cody. "Where's Natalia?" Cody placed his lips on her neck as she hid her face in his neck. "Upstairs with Marco." "How are you so calm? Our fifteen year old daughter is with her horny boyfriend above our heads, god knows what they're doing." "I guess I'm not that protective of her." Bailey gentle punched him in the arm. "Take your sexy ass upstairs and get ready, I'll take care of the dishes." He kissed her forehead before she left to get ready.

It was now 7pm and the Martins were leaving their mansion to go for a meal. They piled into the car with Cody and Bailey at the front, Courtney and Natalia behind them with Cole and Dylan behind them. During the car journey, the twins were being their usual annoying self, bugging Natalia and kicking her seat which got them shouted at quite a few times before they got bored. Soon they arrived at 'Spago Beverly Hills'. As the parked, a scream came from Natalia then Bailey. The twins and Courtney had no idea what was going on whereas Cody just rolled his eyes. "What's going on, daddy?" The scared 5 year old asked. "Matt Damon." The kids sighed and shook their head. For some reason their mother and sister had a strange obsession with him. Cole mumbled, "God help us." Hearing his son's comment, Cody chuckled. "C'mon guys lets go." Bailey and Natalia rushed out of the car and ran to Matt. Bailey tapped him on the back and giggled. He turned around and greeted the girls. "Hey. Your Bailey right. And Natalia?" A beaming smile appeared on Natalia's face. He knew her name. "You're from Hollywood Dreams _**–made up film-**_ aren't you? Big fan, big fan." Matt shook their hands. "Thank you." Bailey said. Natalia butted in, "Can we have your autograph please?" Matt laughed and gave them his autograph before heading inside. The girls stared at the piece of paper in front of them and squealed. Cody, Dylan, Cole and Courtney approached them and they went inside.

Throughout the meal, Bailey would wave and flirt with Matt though they were both married. Natalia would sit there staring at Joe and Demi Jonas who were having an engagement meal. Her two role models were getting married. She was happy for them, ecstatic more like. Cody wasn't happy with the way his wife and daughter were acting. He had to do something. When they were having their desert, Bailey had disappeared to the 'bathroom' but she was actually with Matt. Natalia was digging into her chocolate cake when Joe and Demi walked over to her table. Natalia looked up to see them and nearly screamed. She wiped her mouth and attempted to talk. The twins rolled their eyes at their sister. "Hi." She said nervously. "Hey Natalia. Could we take you for a minute?" Demi asked, glancing at Cody. "I guess so." Natalia jumped up and left with Jemi. About 10 minutes later, Bailey and Natalia had returned. "I'm getting a record deal." Natalia squealed. Bailey hugged her daughter and congratulated her. Cody sighed, paid the bill and left the restaurant with the twins and Courtney. Bailey and Natalia glanced at each other. "What's up with him?" Natalia shrugged and walked out with her mom.

When they got home, the kids went to their rooms and Cody stormed to his room. Bailey ran after him, shutting the front door and their bedroom door in the process. "Cody. Sweetheart. What's wrong?" "Don't talk to me Bailey!" Cody replied harshly. "Is this about Matt?" Nothing. "Babe, I wasn't actually flirting with him. Well I was but it was part of my plan." Cody glanced at Bailey as he got ready for bed. Bailey continued, "I'm planning a surprise party for Natalia and I needed Matt to come along." Sighing, Cody finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I tried to but Natalia was always in the room." Bailey removed her jeans and shirt, leaving her in a black lacy bra and thong set. She walked over to their bed to grab her silk nightie when a pair of arms stopped her. "Don't get changed, I love you like this." Cody said, licking his lips. "Nope. No sex whilst I'm pregnant, remember!" Cody groaned, "But I'm already hard for you." "Aww. How nice. I'm not doing anything to help you." She grabbed her nightie, put it on and walked to behind the door to grab her dressing gown. Cody crawled out of bed and gentle pushed Bailey against the wall. "C'mon baby." He said, sucking on her sweet spot. A moan escaped her lips as she tried to talk. "No. I'm not fucking you." She used all her strength to push him off her and walked out.

Bailey left her husband and went to see to her children. The twins and Courtney were already asleep so she left them. She popped her head into Natalia's room. "Hey sweetie. Do you want anything to eat?" Natalia shook her head. "No thanks Mom." She tried to hide her tears but Bailey noticed them. She walked in and closed her door. Sitting on her bed, she wrapped an arm around Natalia. "What's wrong Nat?" Tears were now falling down her cheeks, "He dumped me. Marco texted me before and broke up with me." She broke down in her mom's arms. Bailey pulled her daughter into a hug and tried to calm her down. She wiped her tears before saying, "Forget about him, he's not worth it. How about I give you, let's say $100, and you can go shopping with your friends." Natalia nodded, "Thank you mom but can it just be us two. I don't feel like telling the girls right now." "Of course sweetie. Get in to bed and I'll bring you hot chocolate with marshmallows." She giggled and jumped into bed. Bailey walked down and made two hot chocolates with marshmallows. She took one up to Natalia and kissed her forehead. "Night sweetheart." "Night mommy." Natalia whispered. She was still mommy's little girl as well as daddy's little princess. Bailey shut her bedroom door and went back to her room. Cody was now asleep in bed so she took her drink and sat on the balcony. She heard the rustling of Cody moving around in their bed. She then felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips kissing her hair. Cody rested his face in her hair and whispered, "I'm sorry babe. But it's not my fault you're so sexy." Bailey giggled; Cody was such a sweet talker. But her face turned serious, "Babe, Marco broke up with Nat, by text." She braced herself for his response. Cody groaned, "I knew in my mind that there was something wrong with that boy!" "Don't worry babe. I'm taking her shopping tomorrow, that should get her mind of him." Bailey responded, spinning round in his arms and leaning against the balcony. "I've thought about the sex and since I'm only 3 weeks gone, I'll send the kids out tomorrow and we can have tomorrow night to ourselves. Yeah?" Cody kissed her forehead, "You don't have to do that." "Mmh. I need a relaxing day before the mayhem starts again, the kids will understand." She pulled herself out of Cody's embrace, grabbed her drink finishing it off and walked inside. Cody followed her and shut the balcony door. They got into bed, snuggling together with Cody's arms wrapped around her waist and a hand resting on her stomach. "Goodnight my sexy angel." He whispered, drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight baby." Bailey replied, shutting her eyes for a peaceful sleep.

**I-pad – Love, Love, Loved it :D  
I-Phone – It a'ight :)  
I-Pod Touch – Hated it! –Please tell me why-**

**&please leave comments so I know what you liked about this story :)**

**-Georgia:)**


End file.
